


Meeting Santa and In Line Banter

by Plandai



Series: 2018 One Phanfic Every Day Until Christmas Challenge [19]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plandai/pseuds/Plandai
Summary: Dan and Phil take their son to visit Santa





	Meeting Santa and In Line Banter

The shopping centre was very busy, packed to the brim with Christmas shoppers, all desperate to get the perfect present. Tinsel and sticker lined every storefront, an enormous Christmas tree, adorned with fed and gold decorations held prime position in the centre of the main hall. Cheery music played over the speakers, only just audible over the eager chatting and footsteps of the crowds. Stands selling mulled wine and other snacks littered the walkway, their owners chatting happily with customers of wishing season’s greetings to passers-by. Dull sunlight filtered in through the windows but was overwhelmingly overpowered by twinkling fairy lights and flashing signs.

It was times like this that Dan and Phil were glad they were so tall. Surprisingly for them, they had done all of their Christmas shopping well in advance and weren’t here to grab a bargain. Instead, they were taking their five-year-old son Olly to see Santa. He had been begging to get all week and Phil had finally managed to get some time off work. Their twelve-year-old daughter was reluctantly trailing behind, hands deep in her pockets and frown on her face. She had come to the age now where trips like this had become ‘embarrassing’ for her, and all she wanted to do was stay at home. Both of her parents, however, had insisted since this was a family outing.

Olly was dressed in his favourite bright red Christmas jumper and his head was adorned with a pair of floppy fabric antlers which he refused to take off. He had a stuffed tiger clutched in his hand, who was now also wearing a Christmas hat. The little boy held a love for Christmas that could even rival Phil’s, like father like son Dan, would always say. Phil was also wearing a Christmas jumper, although a far subtler green in colour. Dan was wearing the classic black ensemble, bar the small candy cane sticker that Olly had stuck to him this morning which he was yet to notice.

Once they had got into the centre itself and they realised just how busy it was, Phil had picked up Olly as to save him from being trampled. Dan had to keep checking that Gracie was close by, she had an unfortunate habit of becoming entranced by her phone and wander off. Usually, they could just call her back, but they doubted they would be able to get her attention over the noise of the crowd if she got lost. Of course, they call always call her, but it was easier to just keep an eye on her than try to locate each other in a crowded room over the phone.

After around ten minutes of pushing and shoving to get anywhere, they spotted the sign for the grotto and made a beeline for it. As usual, the residence of this particular Santa was decked out in all the festive statues and decor as could be fit into the relatively small alcove it had been positioned in. Two slightly depressed looking members of staff wearing elf costumes with their name badges limply pinned on attempted to guide the crowd in an orderly fashion. The queue was already enormous, but it was a little late now to turn back and they were being every increasingly encouraged to move by the swathes of people moving in behind them. After a moment of contemplation, they gave in, located the back of the line and joined it without a fuss as the British are known for doing.

Dan grimaced and shifted uncomfortably as they were pressed against the people waiting before and after them,

“How long do you reckon we’ll be here?” he sighed. Phil shrugged,

“Until Olly gets to see Santa, I guess,” he replied with a shrug. A grin fell over Olly’s face,

“Santa!” he exclaimed happily, almost throwing his toy tiger across the room in excitement,

“What are you going to ask for buddy,” Phil said with a smile, knowing full well what the answer was,

“A friend for tiger,” he replied, cradling the soft toy in his arms. Phil failed to mention that he had already bought one, and it was wrapped up under the Christmas tree back at home. Well technically it was hidden by a blanket because Phil refused to stop letting him believe in father Christmas, but it was there.

“Wow, that’s great!” Phil said with a small laugh, “I’m sure Santa will bring that for you!”

The queue moved forward slightly, everyone taking a tiny step forward, happy to be finally moving, even if by just a little bit. Dan kept having to reach over and pull Gracie along as she didn’t notice the gap opening up in front of her,

“Will you please stop staring at your screen,” Dan exclaimed exasperatedly. In all fairness he never thought he’d be the one repeatedly using that phrase, but it was uttered in their household on an almost daily basis, “We are people, we are here, and if you’d actually bother to talk to us you might find we’re quite interesting,”

Gracie groaned and rolled her eyes, but pocketed her phone which Dan took as a win. She looked around me before turning back to her Dad.  
“Can we get Maccies after this,” she asked, sounding somewhat hopeful. Dan scoffed,

“At this time of the year you live off nothing but sweets and junk, you are not having a McDonalds,”

Gracie crossed her arms with a huff and glared at him,

“fine, but I’m not waiting in this stupid line. Can I at least have a look in the shops over there,”

Dan exchanged an uneasy glance with his husband but eventually sighed and nodded,

“Ok but keep where we can see you and come back here in half an hour. If you don’t, I’ll take away your pocket money for a month,” he replied, knowing full well she would try and take advantage of the fact that they were trapped in a line to go wandering off by herself. She let out a dramatic groan and stomped off in the direction of a 'Claire’s Accessory’s', an odd choice, but there wasn't exactly a lot of options.

“By the way she acts, you would think we were the worst parents ever,” Phil said, a grin stretching across his face. Dan nodded in agreement,

“I know right! We aren’t bad parents though, we are good parents. What do you think Olly? Are we good daddies or bad daddies,” he said with a smile, straightening the antlers on his sons head,

“Good,” Olly replied firmly, holding on tightly to his Dad. Phil smiled and nodded,

“See, at least one child apricates us,”

By the time they had finally gotten to the front of the queue and Olly had finally met Santa, they were all ready to leave. Gracie had traipsed around every shop in the nearby vicinity and was yet to buy a thing, Phil’s back was hurting terribly from holding up Olly for so long, and Dan was completely bored out of his brains. Well Olly was happy, but he had taken an hour nap in Phil’s arms, so he wasn’t nearly as cranky as everyone else. Despite all this, however, there day out had been nice. When Gracie finally got bored (and her phone ran out of battery) and came over to talk to them. They had a nice conversation in the end.

On the way home Olly finally fell asleep and calm fell over the car. As they drove along the Christmas lights reflected off the window, creating their own little display, and it was nice to see all the Christmas trees in windows and other little things that showed how everyone was getting festive. People hurried along the pavements, cupping their hands to their mouths and blowing out puffs of steam to warm them up. The air was crisp and cold, the occasional snowflake drifting along on the breeze. He knew it was a little soon to say, but they both thought this would be their best Christmas ever.


End file.
